


Il nuovo irritantissimo hobby di Stiles

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Stiles" <br/>"Sì?" <br/>"Ricordi cosa avevamo detto su questo tuo nuovo...hobby?" <br/>Stiles dondolò leggermente sulle ginocchia, le mani ancora dietro alla schiena. <br/>"No so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando, Sourwolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nuovo irritantissimo hobby di Stiles

**_Il nuovo irritantissimo hobby di Stiles_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Stiles scattò l'ennesima foto al suo dormiente ragazzo. O per lo meno, dormiente fino a quel momento, poichè la luce del flash lo svegliò bruscamente.   
Appena Derek aprì gli occhi Stiles nascose la macchina fotografica dietro alla schiena con un sorrisetto colpevole.   
Derek sospirò esasperato, mettendosi a sedere.   
"Stiles"   
"Sì?"   
"Ricordi cosa avevamo detto su questo tuo nuovo...hobby?"   
Stiles dondolò leggermente sulle ginocchia, le mani ancora dietro alla schiena.   
"No so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando Sourwolf."   
Derek alzò un sopracciglio e con uno scatto fulmineo si spostò in avanti, così da ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri dall'altro. Allungò le mani dietro alla schiena di Stiles, il quale si divincolava con fare poco convinto.   
Non che volesse far prendere a Derek la sua macchina fotografica, solo che gli era un po' difficile concentrarsi con il suo ragazzo spalmato addosso. Nudo.   
"D-Derek, questo si chiama giocare sporco!"   
Il licantropo dal canto suo si limitò a recuperare l'aggeggio infernale con il quale Stiles lo perseguitava negli ultimi tempi e a ritornarsene steso contro i cuscini.   
"Cristo, Stiles! Questo affare è pieno di foto del mio sedere! E se la trovasse Scott?"   
Derek sbiancò di colpo.   
"O peggio...E se la trovasse tuo padre?"   
Stiles trattenne a stento una risata immaginandosi lo sceriffo, fucile da caccia alla mano, a sbraitare davanti al loft di Derek che gliela avrebbe fatta pagare cara per aver profanato il suo povero ed ingenuo figlioletto.   
"E poi perchè ce ne sono così tante?"   
Stiles si morse un labbro.   
Non erano poi così tante, cioè okay, forse si era lasciato un po' prendere la mano con quella faccenda, ma non in maniera maniacale.   
Ci saranno state al massimo una trentina di sue foto su quella macchina, non di più...Okay, okay, cinquanta per stare larghi. Sessanta, se si voleva esagerare.   
E comunque non erano tutte del suo sedere, non era mica un pervertito lui.   
Ne aveva scattate anche altre, alcune in cui gli si vedeva la faccia!   
Ce n'erano di Derek mentre mangiava, Derek mentre corrucciava la fronte, Derek mentre si lavava i denti, Derek mentre si allenava, Derek che leggeva un libro e poi c'era la sua preferita: Derek con il sorriso stanco da post sesso.   
Quella Stiles la custodiva gelosamente.   
"Non sono poi _così_ tante." replicò, offeso.   
"E poi non vedo cosa ci sia di male. Dio è stato generoso con te, Derek, saresti egoista a non condividerlo con il mondo o per lo meno con me. Meglio con me in effetti che con il mondo, non sono uno di quelli a cui andrebbe bene condividere mi sa...Che poi neanche tu sembri il tipo, eh. Cioè, ti spogli piuttosto di frequente e con grande naturalezza, cosa di cui prima o poi dovremmo parlare, ma-"   
"Stiles" quasi ringhiò l'altro ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
"Le foto. Perchè mi scatti tutte queste foto."   
Il ragazzo si zittì di colpo. Già, perchè?   
In realtà lui lo sapeva il motivo, però non era certo che Derek avrebbe capito. O peggio, era certo del contrario.   
"Beh, ecco io..." esitò ancora, le parole che si rifiutavano di uscire.   
Derek gli si fece più vicino e gli carezzò una guancia con dolcezza, invitandolo a continuare con lo sguardo.   
"È solo che quando, quando mia madre è, quando è morta, ecco io mi sono reso conto che avevo poche sue foto e, beh, non so se penso che forse, forse tutte queste foto te le scatto perchè così potrò ricordarti. Sai, nel caso dovessimo lasciarci o uno dei tanti mostruosi essere che infesta la città dovesse farti fuori o tu fossi costretto a ripartire. Voglio poterti ricordare per sempre."   
Stiles abbassò gli occhi in imbarazzo.   
Nella stanza calò un silenzio strano che non fece che peggiorare le cose.   
"Derek, potresti dire qualcosa p-"   
 _Click_.   
Stiles sbattè più volte gli occhi, momentaneamente acciecato dal flash della macchina fotografica.   
"Che diavolo?!"   
Derek si sporse in avanti, così da potergli dare un piccolo e veloce bacio a stampo.   
"Sei un idiota."   
Stiles sorrise incerto.   
"Lo so."


End file.
